Lich King
"Všetok život, musí zaniknúť..." : --- Lich King Lich King je pánom a veliteľom Pohromy, ktorú telepaticky riadi z Ľadového trónu na vrchole Icecrownu. Kil'Jaeden stvoril Lich Kinga z ducha orkského šamana Ner'zhula aby vytvoril armádu Nemŕtvych ktorá by dobila Azeroth pre Ohnivú Légiu. Spočiatku bol chytený v Ľadovom tróne spolu s Frosmournom, nakoniec ale Lich King zradil Kil'Jaedena a spojil sa s človekom Arthasom Menethilom. Zničením Frostmournu a smrťou Arthasa, sa Bolvar Fordragon zmocnil síl Lich Kinga, opätovným uväznením pána Pohromy v Ľadovom tróne. Lich King je hlavný protivník v World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King. Počas WoW: Wrath of the Lich King thumb|Spiaci Lich King po spojení. Prebudenie Keď bol Lich King prebudený, umlčal vlastné srdce, pretože veril že všetko smrteľné z neho ho robí slabším. Neskôr sa vypravil k Pádu Sindragosy, kde prebudil starovekého draka Sindragosu, prvú ženu Malygosa, ako ľadového wyrma, a potom pozoroval jeho obrovskú armádu Neŕtvych pripravujúcich sa na vojnu. Útok na Hordu a Alianciu Hlavné mestá Azerotu začali dostávať tajomné vrecia z infikovaným obilím. Akonáhle obyvatelia zjedli obilie z infikovaných vriec, tak sa premenili na krvilačných ghúlov ak neboli vyliečený členmi Argent Dawn. Kým boli hlavné mestá uprostred chaosu, tak sa po svete začali objavovať nekropoly, čo vyvolalo druhú vojnu Pohromy. Dobrodruhovia z Aliancie aj Hordy potlačovali nákazu a postup Pohromy. Pobúrený zradou, Náčelník Thrall s ostatnými vodcami Hordy, a Kráľ Varian Wrynn plánovali vpád do Northerndu aby sa vysporiadali s Lich Kingom raz a navždy. Poslednou kvapkou bolo keď Lich King priamo napadol hlavné mestá Hordy a Aliancie. Orgrimmar a Stormwind boli napadnuté obrovskou armádou Pohromy pozostávajúcou z ľadových wyrmov a ohavností. Boje o Stormwind a Orgrimmar boli vyhrané vďaka statočným dobrodruhom a ich vodcami, následne bola vytvorené Hordská expedíca a Aliančný predvoj. Tieto útoky mali nalákať silných hrdinov do Northrendu, kde ich chcel Lich King nakaziť a použiť ich proti ich vlastným ľuďom. Pád Scarlet Enclave Lich King ale nebol spokojný len s nalákaním Šampiónov Azerothu do svojich služieb, a rozhodol sa odstrániť Pohromu z nakazených krajín. Nakoniec vytvoril nový rád Rytierov Smrti. Tento rád mal na čele Lorda Dariona Mograina a úspešne vytlačil Scarlet Crusade z Lordaeronu, z preživších sa stal Scarlet Onslaught a mierili do Northrendu. Počas boja, vycítil starého nepriateľa zničeného už strašne dávno, ale ignoroval ho pretentokrát. Boj o Light's Hope Chapel Po zničení Scarlet Crusade, Pohroma pripravila útok na Light's Hope Chapel a zničenie Argent Dawn. Napriek presile, Argent Dawn vyhrala proti armáde zatratených, hlavne vďaka Tironovi Fordringovi ktorý tam dorazil. Duch Alexandrosa Mograina, pravého Ashbringera, sa začal rozprávať s jeho porazeným synom Darionom. Lich King potom dorazil na pole aby zapečatil Alexandrosovu dušu. Keď si uvedomil že bol zradený, Darion zaútočil na Lich Kinga, ale on ho iba zrazil stranou. Fordring predstúpi počas prípravy aby vyzval Lich Kinga. Lich King ho diskvalifikuje, tak že obetuje pár Rytierov Smrti, čo ale bola iba malá cena za to že vylákal Tiriona z úkrytu. Lord Maxwell Tyrosus vydal rozkaz k útoku, a kým zostávajúci Obrancovia Svetla zabávajú Lich Kinga tak sú poľahky odpálení preč. Po tom čo počul od Lich Kinga prečo by mal vhodiť Dariona a Rytierov Smrti pod svoje velenie, Darion využije Lich Kingove zaujatie Tirionom a hodí Nakazený Ashbringer Fordringovi. Kombináciou Fordringovej vlastnej viery a svätej zeme Light's Hope očistí Ashbringer, čím obnoví jeho pôvodnú slávu. S touto novou silou, sa Tirion dostane spod Lich Kingového kúzla a trafí ho so svätým mečom. Šokovaný vývojom udalostí,Lich King ustupuje s prísľubom že budúce stretnutie s Fordringom už nebude na svätej pôde. Tento boj viedol k vytvoreniu dvoch Lich Kingových najväčších nepriateľov: Argent Crusade Tiriona Fordringa (kombinácia Argent Dawn a Silver Hand) a Rytierov Ebon Bladu Dariona Mograina (Rytieri Smrti oslobodení spod Lich Kingovej kontroly). Angrathar the Wrathgate Členovia Hordy a Aliancie bojujúci pri útoku na Angrathar the Wrathgate vytvorili dočasné spojenectvo, a zamerali svoje útoky proti Pohrome namiesto seba. Kým dračie letky tvorili vzdušnú podporu, obidve frakcie útočili na bránu, snažiac sa prevziať kontrolu od Pohromy. Tu, Bolvar Fordragon a Saurfang the Younger vyzvali Lich Kinga aby bojoval osobne a neposielal iba svoje bábky. Lich King vstúpil do boja a okamžite zabil Saurfanga. Predtým ako si Bolvar a Lich King mohli uštedriť hocijaké rany, Grand Apothecary Putress, šéf Forsaken's Royal Apothecary Society a tvorca Novej nákazy, zradil Hordu a vypustil nákazu na bojovníkov nižšie. Nákaza zabila množstvo bojovníkov Aliancie, Hordy aj Pohromy pred Wrathgate bez rozdielu, vrátane Bolvara Fordargona. Lich King bol zranený a nútený ustúpiť. Táto zrada a Boj o Undercity ktorá nasledovala boli ukončené po siedmich rokoch studenej vojny medzi Hordou a Alianciou. Pád Lich Kinga Po Argent Tournament končiancom smrťou Anub'arak, Argent Crusade, vedená Lordom Tirionom Fordringom, sa spojila s Rytiermi Ebon Bladu, vedenými Lordom Darionom Mograinom. Takto vznikol Ashen Verdict, kombinácia rozdielnych príkazov pre spoločný cieľ: záverečný útok proti Pohrome v Icecrown Citadele a prípadne pádu Lich Kinga. Icecrown Citadel: The Frozen Halls (Icecrown Citadela: Ľadové siene) Po prehovorení inteligencie o vchode priamo do Lich Kingových súkromných komnát, Jaina Proudmoore viedla dobrodruhov z Aliancie a Sylvanas Windrunner viedla dobrodruhov z Hordy do Frozen Halls. Kým Jaina dúfala že nájde aspoň kúsok z Arthasa v Lich Kingovi, Sylvanas plánovala proste sa vplížiť poza všetkćh Lich Kingových obrancov kým bol obliehaný Ashen Verdictom a vykonať svoju pomstu. Vovnútri zisťujú že Lich King nechal Frostmourne bez dozoru v Sálach odrazov (Halls of Reflection). Obidve, Jaina aj Sylvanas sa pokúšajú hovoriť s duchmi čepele so zámerom nájsť Lich Kingovu slabosť, a obidve sa stretnú s duchom Uthera the Lightbringera. Uther ich varoval že Lich King môže vidieť to čo Frostmourne a že je na ceste. Uther im nakoniec povedal že akákoľvek stopa po Arthasovi proste mizne v Lich Kingovej mysli, a aby ho zničili, musí byť zabitý na mieste kde sa Arthas spojil s Ner'zhulom, na vrchole Ľadového trónu (Frozen Throne). Nakoniec, Uther odhalil že po tom ako bude Lich King zabitý, tak niekto musí zaujať jeho mieste - bez pána ktorý by dával pozor, armády Pohromy budú nekontrolovateľne blúdiť po celom Azerothe. Keď Lich King dorazil do haly, tak vyhnal Utherovu dušu naspäť do Ľadového smútku (Frostmourne) a zavolal svojich verných kapitánov Falrica a Marwyna aby sa vysporiadali s narušiteľmi. Vrátil sa do svojich osobných komnát, nasledovaný Sylvanas a Jainou. Keď dobrodruhovia porazili kapitánov, ich príslušní vodcovia, neschopní zraniť Lich Kinga, nakázali ústup. Uväznení, posledný krát povstali pred príslušnými vzducholoďami, The Skybreaker a Orgrim's Hammer, ktoré prišli aby ich odviezli do bezpečia. Jeden kráľ padne, iný povstane thumb|Lich King na vrchole Icecrown Citadely. Šampióni Argent Tournamentu, vedený Tirionom Fordringom, zaútočili na Icecrown Citadelu a porazili Lich Kingových najsilnejších sluhov. Na vrchu veže, Lich King uzavrel Tiriona do ľadového bloku, nútiac ho bezmocne sa pozerať ako jeho šampióni bojujú s Lich Kingom a jeho prisluhovačmi. Nakoniec, Lich King zabil všetkých dobrodruhov jediným zničujúcim útokom. Lich King odhalil že očakával Tirionove prepadnutie už dlho, vediac že mu dovedie najväčších hrdinov Azerothu, ktorí mohli byť zabitý a oživení ako mocný páni Pohromy. Všetky prekážky ktoré im predtým kládol boli iba súčasťou jeho testu. Teraz Tirionovych šampiónov ktorí boli "najlepšia bojová sila, ktorú svet videl", Lich King začal vyvolávať ako padlých hrdinov. Fordring, volajúc jeho posledné požehnanie Svetla, sa oslobodil a roztrieštil Ľadový thumb|Nový Lich Kingsmútok (Frostmourne) jeho vlastným mečom, Ashbringerom. Duchovia ktorí boli chytení v Ľadovom smútku (Frostmourne). vrátane Kráľa Terenasa Menethila II (Arthasov otec), zaútočili na ich väzniteľa, jeho zavesením vo vzduchu kým boli Fordringovi šampióni oživovaní, ktorí boli schopní poraziť Lich Kinga. Terenasov duch držal Arthasa v rukách keď zomieral, potom informoval Tiriona thumb|Arthas, Lich Kingže Pohroma vždy musí mať pána ktorý ju bude kontrolovať, predtým ako sa rozplynul vo vetre. Tirion zdvihol Lich Kingovu korunu, pripravený niesť bremeno keď sa stane Lich Kingom, keď ho zastavil hlas Bolvara Fordragona. Nemŕtvy paladin sedel na Ľadovom tróne (Frozen Throne), hrozne spáleny dračím ohňom a mučený Arthasom. Bolvar povedal že už nemá svoje miesto vo svete živých, kým Tirion má stále nejaké povinnosti. Ako poslednú službu, Bolvar uloží sily Lich Kinga v sebe, znovuuväznením pána Pohromy a bude dávať pozor na nemŕtve légie. Tirion neochotne položil Lich Kingovu korunu na Bolvarovu hlavu. Keď ľad z Ľadového trónu začal Bolvara obklopovať tak nový Lich King povedal Tirionovi aby svetu oznámil že Lich King je mŕtvy, a ako sa jeho hlas zmenil na podobný tomu Lich Kingovmu, dodal že Bolvar Fordragon zomrel s ním. Lich King of the Scourge (Lich King Pohromy) *Ner'zhul --- Sám *Ner'zhul/Arthas Menethil --- Spojení duchovia *Ner'zhul/Arthas Menethil --- Arthas v popredí *Bolvar Fordragon --- Nový Lich King Osobnosť Kým sa skladal z Arthasa a Ner'zhula, Lich King bol nemilosrdný, cynický a nepredstaviteľne krutý. Nesnažil sa to skryť, dokonca aj vlastných sluhov, otvorene považoval za bezcenné delá ktoré mali byť obetované v jeho mene. Tiež prechovával nekonečnú nenávisť k živým, prednostne k tým ktorí sa mu postavili, a neváhal proti nim použiť sadistické tresty. Nie je známe akú osobnosť má terajśí Lich King, vzhľadom na dobré myšlienky Bolvara Fordragona keď potvrdil zodpovednosť. Nepriatelia thumb|Tirion poráža Lich Kinga. Tirion Fordring Tirion Fordring bol jeden z najviac nenávidených nepriateľov Lich Kinga a ako vodca Argent Crusade, ktorého jediným cieľom bolo bojovať proti Pohrome, vzdoroval všetkému za čo Lich King bojoval, a preto bol jeho úhlavným nepriateľom. Tirion skazil mnoho Lich Kingových plánov a navzájom si mnohokrát skrížili cesty. Tirion videl Lich Kinga ako najdiabolskejšie stvorenie Azerothu ktorému musel čeliť a sľubuje že ho zničí, kým Lich King má v úmysle Tiriona a jeho najbližších nechať trpieť viac ako iných a nechať ich sledovať všetko čo si ctia ako sa rúti. Sylvanas Windrunner Sylvanas Windrunner, kráľovná Banshee Forsaken, bola ďaľším z najnávidenejší nepriateľov Lich Kingov. Po tom ako ju porazil ako smrteľného Vysokého Elfa, a vytvoril z nej bezduchého otroka, sa Sylvanas vyslobodila spod jeho nadvlády a následne založila Forsaken. So smrťou Lich Kinga bol ich hlavnou prácou výroba majstrovskej nákazy ktorá donútila Pohromu padnúť na kolená. Sylvanas osobne nebola prítomná aby videla pomstu Forsakenov vykonaná nákazov, Lich King šepkal jej meno chvíľu pred rozmiestnením Forsakenov. Ona neskôr infiltruje Icecrown Citadel s niekoľkými Temnými rangermi, kde sa stretne tvárou v tvár s čepeľou, ktorá jej vzala život. Po titánskom boji unikli len o vlások, a Sylvanas bola nútená čeliť neschopnosti poraziť Arthasa a uvažuje či by niektorá z armád spojencov bola toho schopná. Dobrodruhovia Lich King mal pomerne zaujímavý vzťah s dobrodruhmi ktorí bojovali vo vojne v Northrende. Skôr ako by ich videl ako obtiaž, si uvedomil že majú obrovský potenciál ktorí by mal výjsť napovrch. Preto neustále proti nim posielal svojich najsilnejších prisluhovačov aby otestoval ich schopnosti a odhodlanie. Aj keď vedel že dobrodruhovia majú mnoho síl, stále v nich videl veľkú hrozbu pre jeho plány, keď dobrodruhovia postupovali naprieč Northrendom a zmarili niekoľko jeho operácií a plánov. Tiež, počas ich zrady Drakuru, bol Lich King skôr pobavený ako nahnevaný porážkovu jeho sluhou. Nakoniec počas útoku na jeho pevnosť Icecrown Citadel, Lich King odhaľuje svoje pravé úmysly: zabiť dobrodruhov a vytvoriť z nich nemŕtvych prisluhovačov, teda získať najsilnejšiu bojovú silu sveta. Tento plán však zlyhá, keďže dobrodruhovia sú tí ktorí ho nakoniec zabijú s pomocou Tiriona Fordringa. Výroky Lich Kinga thumb|Lich King s Ľadovým smútkom *"Nech je to vaša prvá lekcia. Nemám lásku pre teba alebo tvojich ľudí. Naopak, mám v úmysle očistiť túto planétu od ľudí a neurobiť žiadnu chybu: Mám moc to spraviť." *"Teraz... sme jeden!" *"Hovoríš o spravodlivosti? O zbabelosti? Ukážem ti spravodlivosť hrobu... a pravý zmysel strachu." *"Všetko toto som: hnev, nenávisť, odplata - toto vám ponúkam, môj kráľ. Prisľubujem ti nesmrteľnosť ktorá môže viesť k novej, temnej dobe Pohromy. Galéria The_Lich_King.jpg|Lich King z Manuálu monštier Lich_King_by_Raneman.jpg|Lich King od Renemana Arthaswotlkcin.jpg|Lich King, v WotLK cinematicu, so Sindragosou v pozadí. Arthas_Cinematic.png|Stále WotLK cinematic. The_Lich_King_(Ebon_Hold).jpg|Lich Kingov starý model pred patchom 8770. LickKing8770b.jpg|Lich King rozdáva rozkazy. LickKing8770a.jpg|Lich King zviera svoju päsť. Wounded_lich_king.jpg|Zranený Lich King. Arthas_the_death_knight.JPG|Lich King v Arthas: Povstanie kráľa Lichov LichKing1CoverArtwork.jpg|Lich King in Lich King The_Lich-King.jpg|Lich King potulujúci sa po ICC. The_Lich_King_TCG.jpg|Lich King in Trading Card Game Lich_King_Glowei.jpg|Lich King usadený na Ľadovom tróne. Lich_King_Magazine_Art.jpg|Lich King na obálke WoW magazínu. The_Lich_King_and_Terenas.jpg|Lich King a duch kráľa Terenasa. Lich_King_Souls.jpg|Lich King napadnutý dušami ktoré vzal. Bolvar_Frozen_Throne.jpg|Nový Lich King zapečatený v Ľadovom tróne. Bolvar_Lich_King_Cata_Loading.jpg|Loadovacia obrazovka z WoW: Cataclysm. WoWScrnShot_041711_170218.jpeg|Lich King sedí na tróne. Lich_King!.jpg|Lich King na tróne.